1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of pixels, arranged on a substrate in the form of a matrix, which form a display area, and scan and data lines connected to the respective pixels. Data signals are selectively applied to the pixels to display desired images. The display devices are classified into light emitting devices of passive or active matrix types, depending upon the method of driving the pixels. In terms of resolution, contrast, and response time, the current trend is toward the active matrix type, where respective unit pixels are selectively turned on or off.
A display device is used, for example, as a display unit for a personal computer, a portable phone, a PDA, and other mobile information devices, or as a monitor for various kinds of information systems. A liquid crystal panel-based display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel-based (PDP) device, etc., are well known examples of display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.